vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Braum
Summary Blessed with massive muscles, and an even bigger heart, Braum is a beloved hero of the Freljord. Every child born to the ice knows of his legendary strength, capable of felling entire forests of frost-oaks in a single night or rending the very mountains asunder. With a colossal vault door borne across his back as a shield, Braum roams the land as a friend to those in need and a terrible foe of evildoers. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C, likely 7-C Name: Braum, The Heart of the Freljord Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Appears in his 30s but may be upwards of several hundred years old) Classification: Iceborn, Goat herder, Legendary tale hero, Avarosan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Skilled in hand to hand combat, Skilled shield wielder, Ice Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Can Stun Via Concussive Blows), Damage Boost (Via Concussive Blows), Statistics Reduction (Speed Reduction Via Winter's Bite and Glacial Fissure), Statistics Amplification (Durability Amplification Via Stand Behind Me, Speed Amplification Via Unbreakable), His Door Shield has an extremely high Resistance to Magic Attack Potency: At least Small Town level+, likely Town level (Superior to the likes of Ashe, Tryndamere, and Gragas, Can create massive fissures in the ground with Glacial Fissure, His ice magic is powerful enough to instantly freeze an entire lava flow solid, Destroyed and then supported the top of a mountain) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Superior to the likes of Ashe, Tryndamere, and Gragas) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Wields a giant stone door as a weapon, uprooted an entire pine tree with his bare hands, held several large boulders over his head with his shield, held up a section of a very large mountain) Striking Strength: At least Small Town Class, likely Town Class (Punched a large hole in the side of a mountain to rescue a child, can create large fissures with his shield) Durability: At least Small Town level+, likely Town level, Likely at least Small Country level with his shield (Was built and enchanted by Ornn to be unbreakable) Stamina: Superhuman+ Range: Extended melee range with shield, several dozens to hundreds of meters with magic and shockwaves Standard Equipment: Enchanted Ram Door Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Concussive Blows:' Braum's basic attacks and Winter's Bite each apply Concussive Blows to his target for 4 seconds, stacking up to 4 times. Once the first stack has been applied, any allied champion's basic attack on the target generates an additional stack. Upon reaching 4 stacks, the target is stunned and takes bonus magic damage. This effect cannot occur on the same target more than once every few seconds, but during this immunity period affected targets instead take bonus magic damage from Braum's basic attacks and Winter's Bite. *'Winter's Bite:' Braum propels ice from his shield in the target direction, dealing magic damage to the first enemy hit and slowing them. *'Stand Behind Me:' Braum dashes to the target ally, positioning himself between them and the closest enemy champion, gaining bonus armor and bonus magic resistance. If his target is a champion, they also receive the same bonuses. Braum can use this ability on himself if no ally is near him. *'Unbreakable:' Braum raises his shield in the target direction, creating a barrier that intercepts incoming enemy projectiles and reduces the damage he takes through the shield. The first instance of damage blocked by his shield is negated completely. While his shield is raised, Braum also gains bonus movement speed and is ignores unit collision. *'Glacial Fissure:' Braum leaps into the air and slams his shield into the ground, creating a fissure in the target direction that deals magic damage to enemies as well as those around him. Enemy champions hit in the close vicinity are knocked into the air. If no enemy champions are hit in the point-blank area, the first enemy champion hit in the line is knocked up for the full duration. A field of ice then remains at the fissure's location, slowing enemies within. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Shield Users Category:Magic Users Category:Ice Users Category:Guardians Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Stone Walls Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Tier 7